Star vs the Forces of Evil Songs
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: Like I say, There are many songs you can combined with lots of cartoons
1. The Big Dollhouse

**Kids**

I gotta get out

I gotta get out

I gotta get out

How'd I get in this slammer?

This cooler

This big dollhouse!

 **Pixie Empress**

Alright, kids, welcome to the "Big Dollhouse!" For those of you knew to the Shard Mines, think of me as a mother... one who eats her young!

 **Jeremy Birumbum**

Locked up with all these

Lowlife kids

 **Ms. Skullnick**

And horizontal stripes

Ain't exactly slimmin'

 **Brittany Wong**

Is there anybody here?

Who can dry clean my blouse?

 **Pixie Empress**

It's the maid's day off

 **ALL**

In the big dollhouse

 **Sabrina**

Lady Justice,

Where have you gone?

 **Brittany Wong**

Oh, Dad, check,

I think I left the iron on!

 **Jeremy**

Did you see Mom laughing?

I could murder that louse!

 **Pixie Empress**

Honey, that'll getcha life

 **HOOKERS**

In the big dollhouse

 **ALL**

Because!

 **Ms. Skullnick**

Locked up here in the pen

 **ALL**

Because!

 **Brittany Wong**

No phone!

 **Ms. Skullnick**

No food!

 **Marco**

No men!

 **Ms. Skullnick**

I need a conjugal visit

From my loving spouse

 **Pixie Empress**

Honey, just drop the soap

 **ALL**

In The Big Dollhouse

 **Ms. Skullnick (to Pixie Empress)**

Yoo hoo,

My stomach's a little sour

I haven't had food

In over an hour

 **Pixie Empress**

You just had a pizza,

Six burgers, a mouse!

 **ALL**

There's no food left

In the big dollhouse

 **Brittany Wong**

Hey, 'Pixie Empress',

I have got to complain

 **HOOKER**

Mira, mami, don't I know you

From 1st and main?

 **Brittany Wong**

Eek, call my attorneys

Lipstick and Strauss

I gotta get sprung

From the big dollhouse

 **ALL**

Because!

 **Sabrina**

No fair!

 **Ms. Skullnick**

No food!

 **Star**

No fun!

 **ALL**

Big house!

 **Justin**

And our fight had just begun

Cause it's freedom's flame

Brittany'd like to douse

So we must break out of this

 **ALL**

Big Dollhouse

 **Star**

Marco, I can't take

All this waiting

I've lost my wand

Plus, my fun's deflating!

 **Marco**

Well Star,

I hate to grumble or grouse

 **ALL (screaming at Star)**

But it's your fault that we're in

This big dollhouse!

 **BEATNIK CHICK**

Hey, cool it, kids

No need to shout

And don't ya got parents

To bail you out?

 **Jeremy**

Ha! My daddy's a pervert,

A loser, a souse!

 **Marco (pawing Jeremy)**

Well, it's just us kids

In the big dollhouse

 **ALL**

Because!

 **Brittany Wong**

God, I'm too young to fry!

 **ALL**

Because!

 **Ms. Skullnick**

I'm busting out!

 **Marco**

Girl, so am I!

 **ALL**

Lady Justice, hear my plea

Cause the big dollhouse

The big dollhouse

The big dollhouse

Ain't big enough for me!

For me!

For me!

 **Ms. Skullnick**

For me!


	2. The Nicest Kids in Town

**CORNY**  
Hey there, Teenage Echo Creek!  
Don't change that channel!  
'Cause it's time for the Corny  
Collins Show! Brought to you by  
Ultra Clutch Hairspray!

 **CORNY ( & COUNCIL MEMBERS)**  
Ev'ry afternoon  
When the clock strikes four  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

A crazy bunch of kids  
Crash through that door yeah  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

Well they throw off their coats  
And leave the squares behind  
And then they shake it, shake it, shake it  
Like they're losing their mind  
You'll never see them frown  
'Cause they're the nicest kids in town

So every afternoon  
You turn your T.V. on  
(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)

And we know you turn the sound up  
When your parents are gone, yeah  
(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)

And then you twist and shout  
For your favorite star  
And when you've practiced every step  
That's in your repertoire  
You better come on down  
And meet the nicest kids in town

Nice white kids  
Who like to lead the way  
And once a month  
We have our "negro day!"  
And i'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round  
Mr. Corny Collins  
With the latest, greatest Echo Creek sound!

So every afternoon  
Drop everything woo!  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

Who needs to read and write  
When you can dance and sing?  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

Forget about your algebra  
And calculus  
You can always do your homework  
On the morning bus  
Can't tell a verb from a noun  
They're the nicest kids in town

Roll Call!

 **COUNCIL MEMBERS**  
I'm Brittany!

Justin!  
Jackie!  
Sabrina!  
Chantelle!  
Oskar!  
Andrea!  
Sally!  
Austin!  
Andy!  
And I'm...MARCO!

 **(All of the girls scream.)**

 **CORNY ( & COUNCIL MEMBERS)**  
So, if every night you're shaking  
As you lie in bed  
(pony-pony, ooh, pony-pony)  
Shake it baby!

And the bass and drums  
Are pounding in your head  
(mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)  
Who cares about sleep  
When you can snooze in  
School?

They'll never get to college  
But they sure look cool  
Don't need a cap and a gown  
When you're the nicest  
Kids in town

They're the nicest, nicest  
They're the nicest, nicest  
Here the sugar and spice-est

Nicest kids in...  
Kids in town!  
Woo!


	3. I Can Hear the Bells

**Josie:**  
I can hear the bells,

 **Star:**

Jos, are you all right?

well don't you hear 'em chime?

 **Star:**

I don't hear anything

 **Josie:**

Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time? And all because he...

Touched me,  
He looked at me and stared yes he...

Bumped me,  
My heart was unprepared when he...

Tapped me,  
And knocked me off my feet, one little touch now my life's complete 'cause when he...

Nudged me,  
Love put me in a fix yes it...

Hit me,  
Just like a ton of bricks, yes my heart burst now I know what life's about, one little touch and love's knocked me out  
and...

 **JOSIE & ENSEMBLE**

I can hear the bells,  
My head is spinning.  
I can hear the bells,  
Something's beginning.  
Everybody says that a girl who looks like me can't win his love well just wait and see 'cause...

I can hear the bells,  
Just hear them chiming,  
I can hear the bells,  
My temperature's climbing,  
I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin'  
LISTEN!  
I can hear the bells.

 **JOSIE**

Round 1,  
He'll ask me on a date, and then...

Round 2,  
I'll primp but won't be late, because

Round 3's  
When we kiss inside his car!  
Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty fa-ar

Round 4,  
He'll ask me for my hand, and then...

Round 5,  
We'll book the wedding band, so by...

Round 6,  
Amber, much to your surprise, this heavy-weight champion takes the prize and

 **JOSIE & ENSEMBLE**

I can hear the bells,  
My ears are ringing,  
I can hear the bells,  
The brides-maids are singing,  
Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem, won't look my way well the laughs on them 'cause  
I can hear the bells,  
My father will smile,  
I can hear the bells,  
As he walks me down the isle,  
My mother starts to cry but I can't see 'cause Link and I are french kissin'

LISTEN!  
I can hear the bells.

*Key Change*

 **JOSIE & ENSEMBLE**

I can hear the bells,  
My head is reeling,  
I can hear the bells,  
I can't stop the peeling,  
Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see but I know that he'll look inside of me yeah...

I can hear the bells,  
Today's just the start 'cause,  
I can hear the bells and,  
Till death do us part and,  
Even when we die we'll look down from up above remembering the night that we two fell in love, We both will shed a tear and  
he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'

LISTEN!

I can hear the bells,  
I can hear the bells,  
I can hear the bells.

 **ENSEMBLE**

Bum,bum,bum


	4. Good Morning Echo Creek Reprise

**Josie:**

Oh, oh, oh  
I'm all alone  
My heart has grown  
But it's broken, too

This morning  
Life was a Echo Creek fairy tale  
Now I can't make bail!

My mother's in shock  
My father's in hock  
I much prefer Justin's arms  
To jailhouse cells

So please Link rescue me now  
'Cause I love you  
And this prison smells.  
Justin, hear the bells!

And get ready, Echo Creek  
There's a bright, brand-new  
Day in store  
Let me out so this dream's  
Unfurled  
I'll eat some breakfast,  
Then change the world!  
And I promise Baltimore  
Once I cha-cha right out of  
That door  
The world's gonna wake up  
And see  
Justin's in love with me!


	5. Follow the Leader

**Star and Marco**  
Olé, olé  
Bori, bori, bori, aha!  
Eeeeeee  
Histórico!  
Olé, olé  
W, Yandel  
Olé, olé  
Quien?!  
Olé, olé  
Star!  
Olé, olé

[ **Star Butterfly** ]  
Baby, the way that I'm working my body  
Can tell that you already like it  
I make you lose your cabeza, go loca  
Baby we don't even need any music  
'Cause we make the beat when we moving  
You know that it's making me hot, hot, hot

We belong to the night, we belong to the music  
So let's live in the moment of freedom that will get you wild  
Let's ignite this fire up, across the world we take it up  
Let me hear you screaming out loud

When I say go,  
When I say viva  
We'll take it low  
Let's lose control  
When I say go  
We'll get it louder  
Let's make it blow  
Let's lose control

Siente el ritmo

Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya  
Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

 _[_ **Marco Diaz** _]_  
Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya  
Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

Ando buscando una latina  
Creo que la encontré  
Yo y ella hicimos un click  
Regia, pelo largo  
Christian Louboutin, cartera Gucci  
Bella bien chic  
Los líderes con la diva  
Combinación nociva  
Se juntaron los bori  
Creando otro hit

Damas y caballeros, suban las manos arriba  
Sigan instrucciones  
Cero presiones que fluyan tus emociones  
(WY Records!)  
Y déjate llevar por el beat

El que no baile que se vaya  
Dale restraya conmigo, pásate de la raya  
Tu eres la dura dura, tu tienes agallas  
Róbame un beso, apunta y no falla

 _[Jennifer Lopez]_  
Let's ignite this fire up  
Across the world we take it up  
Let me hear you screaming out loud

When I say go  
When I say viva  
We'll take it low  
Let's lose control  
When I say go  
We'll get it louder  
Let's make it blow  
Let's lose control

Siente el ritmo

Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya  
Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya  
Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

 _[_ **Marco Diaz** _]_  
Checkea como la leyenda viviente lo hace  
(Wisin y Yandel!)  
Mami, me gusta cuando me provocas  
Tu pelo, tu piel y tu boca  
Te mueves de pies a cabeza, como loca  
Dicen que la música sigue y no para  
Yo la miré directo a la cara  
Y le dije que me siento hot, hot, hot

Soltura nenita dale hasta el suelo  
Mucho calor, sudándote el cuello

 _[_ **Star Butterfly** _]_  
So pay attention to me, 'cause tonight I'm the teacher  
When I'm on the floor, my hips are in charge  
So follow the movement and just let it guide you  
(Se siente caliente!)  
Mi gente sexy, let me hear you say "Yeah!"  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Olé, olé  
Olé, olé  
Olé, olé  
Olé, olé

When I say go  
When I say viva  
We'll take it low  
Fuleteo la mejor  
Let's lose control  
When I say go  
We'll get it louder  
Let's make it blow  
Let's lose control

Siente el ritmo

Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya  
Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya

[ **Marco Diaz** ]  
Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya  
Follow the leader  
Follow the leader  
I wanna see ya  
I wanna see ya


	6. Kiss You

**Marco Diaz**

Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We can go out any day any night  
Baby I'll take you there take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, there

Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out shout it out  
Baby just shout it out

And if you  
You want me to  
Lets make a move, yeah

So tell me girl if every time we

Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you

Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need  
Lookin' so good from your head to your feet  
C'mon come over here over here  
C'mon come over here yeah

Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins  
Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby be mine tonight yeah

And if you  
You want me too  
Lets make a move, yeah

So tell me girl if every time we

Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you

Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

Yeah so tell me girl if every time we

Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah


	7. Who Am I?

**Brittany Wong**  
Who am I, what have I become?  
Do I stand for something, or for money?  
Who am I, where's my good girl gone?  
You know I had a good heart once, you see.

 **Marco Diaz**  
Who am I, now that my Armour's gone  
You gave me what I didn't know I needed.  
Who am I, now that my heart is won?  
I didn't know I need...anyone.

(Chorus Both)  
But I've got today, I've got to make,  
The best I can of it.  
'Cause yesterday is dead and gone,  
And me along with it.

I want to start again, so I'll look within  
Remember what I wanted.  
'Cause I don't know who I've become  
But I will trust in it. (2x)

 **Star Butterfly**  
Who am I, I've spent my life alone?  
Forever looking for some place to call home.  
Who am I, about to meet myself?  
This should feel right but something don't.

(Chorus 2nd Half Repeat (Everyone) (Bridge/Chorus)  
I want to start again, so I'll look within  
Remember what I wanted.  
'Cause I don't know who I've become  
I will trust in it (6x)  
But today, I've got to make,  
The best I can of it.  
'Cause yesterday is dead and gone  
And me along with it  
I want to start again (spoken and sung)


	8. It's Your LIfe

This is the moment  
It's on the line  
Which way you gonna fall?  
In the middle between  
Wrong and right  
But you know after all

 _[Chorus:]_  
It's your life  
What you gonna do?  
The world is watching you  
Every day the choices you make  
Say what you are and who  
Your heart beats for  
It's an open door  
It's your life

Are you who you always said you would be?  
With a sinking feeling in your chest  
Always waiting for someone else to fix you  
Tell me when did you forget

 _[Chorus]_

To live the way that you believe  
This is your opportunity  
To let your life be one that lights the way

 _[Chorus]_


	9. Headphones

**Marcie Diaz**

She gave it her best  
She tried to fit in  
She tried to be cool  
But she never could win  
Her mom says she's great  
The kids think she's weird  
Honestly she wish she could disappear

Why you try, try to be like the rest of them  
When you know there's so much more within  
There's only one you  
Here's what ya' gotta do

Whoa, whoa...  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones

He gets in his car  
He falls apart  
It came to an end  
And now it's breaking his heart  
He wants to give up  
Wants to try again  
Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling

Hey, you might not see it with your eyes  
But keep your head up to the sky  
The sun is coming through  
Here's what you gotta do

Whoa, whoa...  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones

So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders  
It's alright, no, it's not over  
Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears  
Oh, can you feel it  
Gotta believe it, gotta see it  
By your side in the middle of the night  
So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders  
It's alright, no it's not over

Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones

So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders  
Coming through your headphones  
So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders  
Coming through your headphones

Twinkle, twinkle in your eye  
Listen to this lullaby  
The sun is shining in the sky  
I see love it's in your eyes

This ain't the first time you felt like this  
This ain't the first time, this ain't the first time  
This ain't the last time you'll feel like this  
But it'll be fine  
If you can just, smile


	10. Beautiful

**Star Butterfly**

Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.

I am beautiful no matter what they say.  
Words can't bring me down.  
I am beautiful in every single way.  
Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.  
So don't you bring me down today.

To all your friends you're delirious,  
So consumed in all your doom.  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness.  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.  
is that the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down...oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(no matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
(and everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(the sun will always, always shine)  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today

Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh  
Don't you bring me down ooh... today


	11. It's A Wonderful World

**Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly**

I see trees of green, red roses, too,  
I see them bloom, for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world.

I see skies of blue, and clouds of white,  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world.

The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky,  
Are also on the faces of people going by.  
I see friends shaking hands, sayin', "How do you do?"  
They're really sayin', "I love you."

I hear babies cryin'. I watch them grow.  
They'll learn much more than I'll ever know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

Yes, I think to myself  
What a wonderful world


	12. Hero

**Marco Diaz**

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(We're fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(We're falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

 _[Chorus:]_  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

 _[Chorus]_

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I've gotta fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

 _[Chorus]_

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time


End file.
